Kingdom hearts: A new link
by RavensFire 1803
Summary: A Scientist becomes curious and wanted to discover other worlds, rather than just sitting in his lab staring at them through a giant Telescope. In order to do so he creates a new species to help him with his research, but what he doesn't know is that the species are slowly bringing the world back into darkness. Kira and her new friends must find a way to stop it before it's to late
1. character info

Kingdom Hearts: A New Link

! Please keep in mind that I'm estimating their possible height, weight etc.. and also keep in mind that it is the info for Chapter one!

Character details

**Sora:**

_**Age:**_

-prologue: 17

-time child is born: 23

\- Chapter one: 38

**_Hair Color and style:_** Spiky short brown hair

_**Eye Color:** _Blue eyes

Height: about 5'9

Weight: estimate about 160 with muscle

Personality: brave, heroic, extremely protective of his friends and Family, optimistic, has a strong sense of justice and wise

Spouse: Kairi

Child: Kira ( Latin meaning: Light! Not as Death note Kira)

**Kairi:**

_**Age:**_

-prologue: 17

-time child is born: 23

\- Chapter one: 38

****_Hair Color and style:_**** Long flowing red hair_  
_

_**Eye color: **_blue

Height: About 5'4 or 5'5

Weight: About 145

Personality: Gentle, compassionate, friendly, kind, determined, courageous, wise, cheerful, upbeat, loyal, headstrong, stubborn

Spouse: Sora

Child: Kira

**Kira:**

**Age: **15 but then turns 16 in chapter one

Hair color and Style: Medium long, light brown with auburn tint, slightly spiky but sleek

eye color: Blue/grey

Height: About 5'0

Weight: 135

personality: athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, kind, brave, protective, strong-willed and stubborn

Parents: Sora and Kairi

Pet/guilder spirit:Luna; a white wolf with gold bangles on left ankle. She mainly helps Kira and watches over her to keep her out of danger

**Riku:**

_**Age:**_

-prologue: 18

-time child is born: 24

\- Chapter ?: 39-ish

**_Hair Color and style:_ **Silver, long ( middle of back) and always in a low ponytail

_**Eye Color: **_blue green eyes_**  
**_

Height: about 6'1

Weight: about 170 with muscle

Personality:Solemn, strong-willed, friendly, mysterious, protective, and wise

Spouse: Rosa

Child:Kaji

Occupation: researcher

**Kaji**:

**Age:**

Hair color and Style: Medium long silver hair ( looks like Riku's hair from KH2)

eye color: Green

Height:5'6

Weight:148

personality:Dark, stubborn, quiet, hot headed, Strongly dislikes his father ( later explained)

Parents: Riku and Rosa

Pet/guilder spirit: Animus; Black panther (Animus ( latin) meaning: Mind,heart,affections, feeling,temper.) Animus isn't so big on talking to others but mainly expresses by jesters and only talks to Kaji


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers:) Well I finally decided to post a new story. But there is something i wish to say, this story idea isn't my own but i helped writing it:) All the credit goes to Roxas1313 (aka my boyfriend). This story is very important to me because its all thanks to this story that him and I fell in love. So I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review and tell me what you think, Aslo I would like to point out that I'm not the best with grammar just so you know so I'm sorry:)  
**

**I'm only doing this once ( Disclaimer): I do not own any characters or games that at in this story. All rights to characters except my own belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Sora [age 17] stood looking off into the sunset from the pau-pou tree, worried and confused.

With a deep sigh he looked down and grasped the handle of his Keyblade that was buried in the sand. But something was amiss. The Keyblade Riku had used in battle was gone, leaving the key triad absent and astray.

" Riku... Where did you run off to?" he whispered into the wind.

Sora knew that Riku longed for adventure ever since they were kids. Riku wanted to leave Destiny Islands behind and travel to distant worlds. In his two-year journey, while searching for Sora and Kairi. Riku finally came to the conclusion that he would not be satisfied until he has found a world he can call home.

Sora understood Riku's intentions, but never supported them fully. Sora figured Riku would have abandoned his search and yet an empty divot in the sand remained. All the hardships that Sora, Riku, and Kairi faced left a definite mark on each one of them that never seemed to have faded away.

Six years had passed since the disappearance of Riku. Sora and Kairi during that time developed very strong feelings for one another. Before Kairi knew it, she would need Sora more than ever considering that she was pregnant with his child. Sora felt as if any father…worried. Worried about his child's future and what it will have in store for her.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Fifteen years into the future…

It was an early summer morning on Destiny Island. Kira was asleep in her twin sized bed and her blankets on the ground where her Keyblade laid under. The teen's window was opened for the sound of the morning waves on the beach to flow into her bedroom. Kira's tired looking blue eyes fluttered open only to close shut from the early morning sun. Moaning, Kira lazily searched for her blanket but soon fell asleep again. A scratching noise came from her door and popped open. Claws clicked against the bamboo floors towards the teen's bed.

The creäture jumped up and sat down, staring at Kira.

" Kira...Kira wake up," the white wolf said in a warm tone as she nudged her master's arm.

" mmm? Luna...it's too early to wake up...go back to sleep," Kira ( age 15 ) moaned as she put her pillow over her head. Luna shook her head and chuckled warmly.

" Kira, your father wanted you to be up early today," she said as she stood on her feet and bit down on the pillow sheet and started to tug on it.

Kira moaned and held the pillow tighter to her head.

" Five more minutes," she grumbled and Luna yanked the pillow away.

" No, you need to get up my master," she said and she laid on Kira.

" Luna your heavy. Get off me please," Kira said looking at her pet wolf.

" After you wake up then I will," she said in an uptight tone and Kira groaned. Luna gave a smile and started to lick her master.

" OOF! Luna! Luna! Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Kira laughed with an out of breath tone and Luna got off.

" now Kira, the birthday girl must get ready before her father comes in here and sees that she is still in you pajamas," Luna laughed and sat on the side of Kira's bed.

Kira instantly shot up," I forgot it was my birthday!"

The young teen stumbled out of her bed and into her closet to get out her normal cloths which contained a pair of blue jean mid-thigh shorts, a baggy tan V-neck t-shirt, light brown ankle high combat boots and a necklace with a metal feather shaped charm.

Pleased with her outfit, Kira started working on taming her rat's nest she called hair back into it's sleek and somewhat spiky form.

_Knock... Knock... Knock_

" Kira honey are you up and ready?" Kairi ( age 39 ) asked as she peeked into her daughter's cold bedroom.

" yeah I'm ready mom," she said as she picked her Keyblade off the ground.

Kairi walked in and tackled her daughter with a hug.

" Happy birthday sweetie," she said lovingly.

" Thanks mom," she giggled and stepped away from each other.

" I made your favorite today so finish up in here and meet me down stairs okay?" she smiled as she walked out of her daughter's room.

" It's smells wonderful," Luna drooled and began wagging her tail.

" Mom is the best cook Luna," Kira pointed out as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

" Oh I know that. Come on hurry up! I'm starving here!" Luna whined and Kira smiled and turned towards her friend.

" Yeah your just wasting away Luna," Kira said with sarcasm and gave a short laugh.

" Yeah I'm just skin and bones," Luna panted and she hopped off her bed. Kira grasped her Keyblade and started heading out the door.

Footsteps ran down the stairs to the kitchen until a body came barreling into the kitchen.

" Kira are you okay?!" Kairi freaked as she looked over the island.

" Yeah I'm fine," she chimed as if nothing happened.

"Kira how many time do I have to repeat myself. Walk downstairs not roll down them," Sora scolded as his daughter looked up at him as she rubbed her head and gave him a goofy smile.

" Sorry dad, I'm just excited that today is my birthday," she giggled and stood up.

Sora shook his head and smiled.

" you are my daughter," he chuckled and the three of them began to take a seat at the small kitchen table.

It was the same thing like any birthday for our young Keyblade wielder.

But her fate is about to change.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone:D I hope you like the first chapter. I tried my best to fix grammar mistakes also. please review and tell me what you think:D

* * *

" Kira, do me a favor and get some water from the water pools near the waterfall," Sora asked with a smile.

"Okay," she chimed and she grabbed the the buckets near the door, "you want to come with Luna?"

" I do not see why not," she sighed and walked with Kira out the door.

As they reached the waterfall she quickly filled the bucket and carefully carried it back to the shack.

" Hey Luna?" Kira asked as they walked.

" What is it?" she sighed.

" Do you ever wonder what it's really like out there? I mean on different worlds? Dad told the stories when he went out on his journey. Do you think I will ever experience the same thing?" she smiled.

" Its a possibility. You never know what destiny has in store for you," The wolf pointed out and Kira sighed again.

" That is true," Kira stated as she climbed the stairs to her house like shack, " hey dad I'm back!"

" Thank you Kira," Sora smiled and he took the small pail.

" I'm going to go train for a little bit okay dad?" she smiled as she grabbed her Keyblade that was leaning against the wall near Luna's feeding bowl.

" Alright, be careful. I might join you after supper okay," she laughed and she nodded her head as she ran out the door.

" She acts just like you Sora. Always in a hurry," Kairi giggled gently.

" I know," Sora started as he stopped stirring the pot in front of him and he walked behind Kairi who was doing dishes.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder, " I'm glad we have such a good family."

"I know," she smiled but then frowns slightly.

" What's wrong?" Sora questioned and she turned her head towards him.

" I cannot help but think that something is going to happen that would cause us to be separated again," she said with worry.

" It's going to be okay Kairi. I promise if anything happens, I shall deal with it," he sternly said and Kairi nodded.

(Later that night)

The small family gathered around a small bonfire roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Luna laid down next to Kira and put her big head on her master's lap. Kira smiled and pet Luna lightly, Luna wagged her tail as if begging for a marshmallow.

This is my life. I couldn't as for a better family or a best friend. This is all I need, Kira thought as she studied the flames.

" What's wrong honey?" Sora asked as he looked at the teen.

" Hm? Oh nothing dad. I just zoned out for a minute," she smiled before standing up.

"I'm going to go for a walk. My butt is getting sore from sitting down for so long," she add and she started walking.

" Alright, be careful," Kairi called out as she and Sora watched her walk away.

( On the other side of the beach)

Kira sat down allowing her feet to get wet with the flowing tide. She looked up at the clear night and sighed.

" So peaceful here," she whispered.

Soon something washed up and tapped her ankle lightly. Bring her attention she picked up a glass bottle. Studying it with her fingers she noticed that it had King Mickey's seal on it.

" I got to bring this to dad. It might be important if it has the King's seal on it," she said to herself and she quickly got up and ran to her father.

" Hey dad, this washed up ashore. It has King Mickey's seal on it," Kira informed her father as she handed the bottle over to him.

" Oh really? Maybe he is just checking up on us," he smiled as he opened the bottle and read the note that was contained inside.

His smile slowly vanished as he continued reading.

" What's Wrong Sora," Kairi asked as she glanced over at the letter and she gasped.

" That can't be true," Sora said in a hushed tone.

" What can't be true dad?" Kira asked as she sat next to him and Luna followed.

" It was bound to happen again but I thought it wouldn't for a long time," he said and Kira started to get more worried.

" What's going on?" she asked wrapping and arm around her father's.

" The worlds are going back into darkness... and I don't want to disappear again," he said and Kira looking at him.

" Then let me take your place dad," she smiled.

" absolutely not! I don't want my little girl getting hurt," Sora yelled and she flinched.

" Come on dad, I'm curious about the outside worlds. After you telling me about your adventures makes me more curious," Kira whined and he sighed.

" Kira do as your father says," Kairi scorned and Kira sighed in defeat.

" Mom, you both know that I'm strong enough. It would be a great opportunity for me to get more experience," Kira pushed.

" You are to much like me Kira," Sora sighed and he stood up, " I'll think about it tonight even though you still need practice. For now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

" But I'm not tired," she grumbled.

" Now Kira!" he demanded as if he was starting to get mad at her.

" Okay... Sorry dad," she softly said and looked at Luna, " come on Luna. I have to brush you before we go to bed."

" Coming," the wolf answered and followed her master to her home.

" Sora?" Kairi said in a concerned tone.

" Kairi... What do you think we should do? Kira... I don't think she is ready to face what I had to face. I mean the foes might be even more stronger than when I was fighting them. I just don't want to send her out there without knowing what is going to happen to her," he informed and Kairi sighed.

" Sora, remember what happened to you? You didn't even know you were a Keyblade wielder until someone finally told you. You fought thing big and more stronger then you. Knowing our daughter, I think she will be able to protect herself as long Luna is with her. I'm concerned too but knowing she has a great teacher that taught her everything, I'm sure she would be fine," Kairi said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

" I still think she need more practice though," he pointed out and Kairi giggled.

" She might get that practice if she really was able to fight something that was a threat," she smiled and he sighed.

" I'll think about it tomorrow," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kairi.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope you guys are liking the story so far:) please review and tell me what you think, also for those who are guest readers you may also leave reviews. I have the setting enabled so you can tell me what you think:) happy reading:D

* * *

Chapter three

The next morning...

Kira walked down stairs calmly instead of her normal routine of rolling down them.

Does dad think I'm not strong enough to travel on my own? Is he mad at me that I bought up the subject? The questions flooded her mind as she entered the kitchen only to find her mother cooking like always normal and her father reading his book.

" Good morning," Sora said from behind his book.

" Morning," Kira greeted in a low tone and he looked at her.

" No rolling down stairs today?" he questioned with a smile.

" I do not feel like it," she informed as she walked past him.

" Are you okay?" Sora asked and Kairi looked turned and looked at her daughter.

" Yeah I'm fine... I'm just gonna go outside for a little bit," she answered with a gloomy tone and he walked out the door.

" Sora? Kira is acting odd. She is usually hyper coming down the stairs and today she was the opposite. Do you think she is upset about what happened last night?" Kairi asked as she placed a plate of breakfast in front of him.

" I have a feeling it is," he answered as he began eating.

" Maybe you should talk to her about it," she offered and he nodded.

" I will do that after I eat," he said and she nodded her head with a smile and began to clean up.

( On the beach shore)

Kira sat in the sand with her knees brought up to her chest. Luna lied next to her taking a nap. Kira stroked Luna's soft white fur as she was still thinking about what had happened last night.

" Kira?" Sora called out as she made his way over to his daughter.

" Huh? Oh hi dad, what's up?" She asked and he sat next to her.

" Are you okay? You seemed to be upset about something," he stated and she sighed.

" I just thought you were made at me for asking to leave home to travel and save the worlds," she mumbled as she brought her knees up closer to her.

" Kira, I do not want you to go through what I had to do. It's really hard knowing that you will be away from someone you love for a long time. I don't want to lose you Kira. You're my only child and your irreplaceable. I would be devastated if something were to happen to you," he said as he moved a strand of hair behind Kira's ear.

" But dad, someone needs to go save the worlds. I know I can do it. You said so yourself. I'm too much like you. If you were able to do and come home safely then I can do the same! You know I'm strong enough. You trained me! Plus I have Luna to help me," Kira pointed out and he gave her a small sad smile.

" I know you are. But I cannot stop worrying about you," he said and Kira leaned against his shoulder.

" I understand if you won't let me go but I just thought it would be good experience," she sighed and he smiled.

" How about we talk more about it at supper time. That way your mother doesn't freak out on us," he laughed.

" So are you saying that I'll be able to leave and help the worlds?!" she asked with excitement.

" I never said that," he chimed and he stood up.

" Come on, you mother is worried about you. And you haven't eaten anything," he smiled and he offered his hand to his daughter.

" Alright," she said in a sweet voice and she took her father's hand and they walked to the house.

( supper time)

" Kairi, I was talking with Kira earlier and I think it would be a good thing for her to explore the worlds," Sora began.

" What? You cannot be serious Sora. She is still a child!" Kairi cried.

" I know but after thinking about it the more it became a good idea. Of course there will be conditions to it if we do allow her to leave," He stated as he looked at Kira who was literally bouncing in her seat.

" You mean I can do it?!" she squeaked

" Like I said. There are conditions with it. I have a job for you if you agree with the conditions," he said looking at her.

" What are the conditions?" she asked with a big smile.

" You have to contact your mother and I at least two times a week. Now the Job I want you to do is to find Riku and give him this if you can,"he said as he handed her an envelope.

" Mom? Is it okay with you that I go?" Kira asked as she held the letter in her hand.

Kairi sat there and gave her a sad smile, " You are your father. Just promise me you will give us update and to make sure your alright."

Kira nodded, " of course mom."

The young brunette stood up and gave her mom a hug.

" Thank you for letting me do this," she whispered and Kairi held her daughter close.

" I knew this was going to happen but I did not think it would be so soon," she whimpered and Kira gave her a soft laugh.

" Don't worry mom I'll be back before you know it," she smiled, Sora clears his throat.

" Who said you were leaving now?" he asked and she gave a guilty smile.

" Sorry dad," she laughed.

" it's fine... You should go take a bath Kira. Let your mother and I talk a little bit," he stated as he motioned her to get out of the kitchen.

" Okay," she smiled and walked away.

" Sora are we making the right choice letting her go," Kairi asked as she crossed her arms.

" It may not sound good but it will be a good for Kira. She does need to do this. It's not like she is going to be content living here knowing that there are other places then the island to explore. It's like old times even though it's not us going. Don't worry Kairi, if something were to happen to her I would go and find her and bring her back safely," Sora informed with a stern tone and Kairi nodded her head.

( Bedtime)

Kira started packing a small backpack with things she would need for her journey. Luna sat on the bed watching Kira walk around grabbing things.

" Kira you really need to be getting into bed. Your father would be upset knowing your still up," the wolf informed and Kira smiled as she zipped her bag.

" I know I was just finishing up on something," the teen yawned getting into her bed.

" Good night Luna," Kira sighed and she turned off her lamp.

" Good night Kira. Pleasant dreams," Luna yawned and put her head down to go to sleep.

Kira couldn't really sleep that night. She didn't know if was excitement or because she felt guilty from talking her parents into letting her go even though they are worried sick about her. She knew that someday it had to happen like her mother said at supper time. But now she was second guessing herself.

Dad probably acted like this when he first went out on his own. But of course he is braver than I am. If he can do it then so can I, I'll prove that I"m strong just like dad. At least that's what Kira thought before she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I know it has been forever since i started writing this story but I have been through a lot since last year. to sum it all up. I had a house fire a week before my high school graduation, I got a new house, I started CNA ( Certified Nursing Assistant) classes, adn I got a part time job at a fast food joint which I'm not complaining about I love it there:) anyways that's what been happening since last year. Hopefully this story will help me get my writing mojo back because I lost it along with my house lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own**

**also I know it's a short chapter and that I have horrible grammar mistakes so don't flame me**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Kira woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up and looked around her room and then at Luna who was still sound asleep on the foot of the bed.

Kira Slipped out of bed and began walking downstairs and into the kitchen. She heard soft crying so she walked quietly to the corner of the door. Peeking around the corner she saw it was her mother silently crying as she flipped through a photo album.

_Mom really doesn't want me to go, _Kira thought as she watched her mom flip through pages.

Kira walked quietly into the kitchen and Kairi quickly wiped her tears.

" Why are you up so late Kira. You have a big day today," Kairi said as she closed Kira's baby book.

Kira walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck to give her a hug.

" Don't worry mom. I know your totally against me going but I just want to prove that I'm worthy of being a Keyblade wielder. I'll show you that I can be strong like you and dad. I'll be home before you know it," she smiled and she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

" I know you will come back. I'm just going to miss you and Luna around here," she whimpered and Kira gave her mother a sad smile. Kairi wiped her tears and stood up.

" Okay come one before your father wakes up and finds us in here," she chuckled sadly and Kira nodded her head and followed her mother back up stairs.

( Later that morning)

" Good morning," Kira greeted as she and Luna walked down the stairs.

" Good morning sweetheart," Sora smiled

" Did you guys sleep well?" Sora smiled as he stopped what he was doing.

" yeah I slept good. How about you guys?" she smiled as she stood next to her chair.

" Well, you're mother was busy this morning. She wanted to make you a care package for your journey," Sora informed as he was handing Kairi bottles of water.

" Thanks mom! You didn't have to do that," Kira said as she walked over to her parents.

" I want to make sure you eat properly Kira. And I packed some things for Luna also but I already know you are going to share your food with her," she and Kira laughed.

" Well before you think about leaving I made breakfast. I want to make sure you eat good before you leave," Sora stated as he shooed his daughter away from digging in her backpack.

" Okay," she smiled and began to eat.

A few hours later.

As soon as breakfast was done Sora and Kira trained one last time before that send her on her way. Sora lead the girls to the old gummi ship Donald and Goofy had left behind. Sora quickly showed Kira the basics of controlling the ship.

" We're going to miss you around here Kira," Kairi said wiping a tear away.

" I know mom but just know I'll only be gone for a little while," Kira stated with a sad smile.

" Check in on us Kira. We want to know your okay from time to time," Sora said as he fixed her jacket.

" I will dad," she nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug

" Please come back safe Kira, for our sake," he whispered and she nodded her head weakly

Kairi pull her daughter into a very tight hug as she cried her eyes out on her shoulder.

" Don't cry mom, I swear I'll come back as soon as I find Riku," she smield and Kairi nodded her head.

" Be careful Kira," she whimpered and Kira spearted from her mother.

" You know me mom I'm always careful," she laughed and Kairi smiled sadly as Kira board the ship.

" I'll be home soon," she smiled and the door to the ship closed._" Okay daddy I will," she said as she boarded the ship._

_ She climbed into the pilot seat and looked down at her parent who held onto each other as they watched their daughter start the ship. Kira looked down at them and waved good-bye as she flew off._

_ " I hope she will be able to find him Sora... I really do. I don't want her to die trying," Kairi said as she cried into Sora's chest._

_ " She's a strong girl Kairi. She needs this to happen to her. She has both of our faith in her. There should be nothing that could stop her from finishing this. I just hope she is able to find some companions to help her search..." Sora said as he looked into the afternoon sky._


	6. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter guys hope you like it:P please review or message me and tell me what you think.

* * *

"_Okay where to first. I have three worlds to go to and explore to search for this Riku guy," Kira said to herself as she looked at the GPS of the worlds around her._

_ Luna perches herself on the passenger seat._

_ " How about we go to that one right there?" Luna said and Kira looked at the world she was drifting too._

_ " Well it might be a good place to start. It's one of the worlds that dad was telling me about in his stories. Twilight town here we come," she said and landed on the world. _

_ Jumping off the ship she didn't think she would land in a garbage dumpster._

_ " Aw man that's gross!" she cried in disgust as she fell out and onto the ground._

_ " Well maybe you should plan where you land so it doesn't happen again," Luna said as she jumped out with no stains on her._

_ " bright idea Luna. I'll keep it in mind," Kira said sarcastically as she picked the banana peel off her right shoulder and onto the ground and wiped her hand off on her dress._

_ "Okay let's scout out the area and see where those creepy guys are," she said, she looked to her left and saw a figure in a dark coat enter alley that lead under the small town._

_ " Hey did you see the person Luna?" Kira asked and Luna looked in her direction._

_ " What person I didn't see anyone," she said and Kira said nothing._

_ " I wonder who that person is..." she thought but then walked the other way to the sandlot. _

_ " I wonder what the people here do for fun?" Kira asked out loud and Luna sighed._

_ " Kira, we're not here to have fun. We're here to find Riku," Luna pointed out and Kira sighed._

_ " I know that. It wouldn't hurt none to find out though," Kira said and looked around. _

_ "Let's ask around to see if anyone knows someone like Riku," Luna stated and Kira nodded._

_ " Okay," she sighed and they continued walking around._

_ They questioned and talked to the locals. They said that they have seen a guy with white hair dressed in a black coat walk towards the haunted manor in the forest through the hole in the wall in the transit section of the town. With the new acquired information they headed to the manor._

_ " So far I haven't seen any monsters," Kira said as the two walked through the dark forest._

_ " remember what your father warned you. The enemies that we will encounter are able to blend well with their surroundings so be on your guard," Luna warned as the followed the trail to the manor ahead._

_ " Kira... We have company," Luna growled as she got into a fighting formation. Kira summoned her Keyblade and looked all over._

_ " Luna I- gah!" Kira cried as she was slashed by a heartless._

_ " Damn these must be what dad was talking about... the heartless," she said as she covered Luna's back._

_ " Keep on your toes Kira," Luna stated and started attacking the shadowy figures crawling around. Kira was able to fight them off but they were soon surrounded._

_ " um, any idea how we could get out Luna?" Kira asked and Luna panted._

_ " No idea they just keep coming no matter what we do," she said as she was about to fall down._

_ " Luna you need to stay awake!" Kira said as Luna disappeared into the Keyblade._

_ " get some rest Luna. I'll get us out of here," Kira said as she was about to fight off the heartless._

_ She looked up to think of a way to escape by using the trees. The heartless were closing in she had to think fast. She jumped up and used the trees to get away. She ran as fast as she could to the manor only to find it closed off._

_ " Great now what I can't go back," she said and she turned and saw some heartless come towards her. But something else was joining them. Some bug looked creatures were crawling towards her quickly. She fought for a good hour until they finally left her alone. Panting she flopped on the ground and leaned against the gate and looked up._

_ " how could someone get into that manor when the gates are locked. If they are locked then something is inside that no one wants to see," she thought and soon the same figure from before was peeking around a tree and looking at her._

_ Kira squinted her eyes to get a better look and saw that it was a guy her age with white hair and wearing a black coat._

_ " Hey you! What are you doing here," she called out but he just walked away. Kira stood up and started to go after him. But once she got back outside into the Transit section he disappeared into a black/purple portal._

_ " Hey I asked you a question!" she called out as she ran to the portal but it disappeared before she was able to tackle the guy to the ground._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The seekers?**_

" _That must be Riku. I wonder where he went to," she said and went back to the gummi ship. Kira sat in the gummi ship and rested Luna came out and sat next to her master's hand._

" _I'm sorry Kira. I couldn't fight anymore," she said as she nudged Kira's hand for her to be pet._

" _It's okay Luna. You earned the rest. I ran into someone that looked like that guy mom and dad were talking about," she said as she gently petted Luna's head._

" _Is that so? What happened after that," she asked and Kira shook her head._

" _He got away by disappearing through a portal. I don't know where he went. I have a feeling he's here," she said bringing up the map on the screen that read: Radiant Garden._

" _Are you sure you are up to it," Luna asked in a concerned way and Kira shrugged._

" _Well I found out what the heck I'm up against, I have to find a way to stop it from spreading to the other worlds before it's to late and all hope is lost,' Kira said as she continued to stroke Luna's head._

" _don't push yourself Kira," Luna said licking Kira's hand that was petting her." It has to be done Luna. It doesn't matter how tired I am. Dad left me in charge of bring this letter to Riku and I'm adding the responsibility of bringing peace to the worlds like my dad did with his friends," she said and Luna sighed._

" _I worry about you sometimes," she sighed and rested her head on her lap as Kira closed her eyes for a little bit. _

_An hour later Kira wakes up and starts to navigate to Hallow Bastion. Landing in the street carefully. She saw that the city was a mess._

" _What the heck is going on around here?" Kira asked as she summoned her Keyblade and Luna appeared at her side ready to fight. Luna looked behind her and saw an older man come at them with a gunblade in hand._

" _company 6 o'clock!" Luna growled and Kira turned just in time to block the man's attack._

" _Why are you trying to fight me dude!? I'm on your side!" Kira snapped as she thrust her opponent back away from her._

" _Sora?" he said after he got a good look at her._

" _Sora is my father. How do you know him?" she questioned in a strong tone and Luna snorted._

" _Your his daughter? I knew your father when he was your age kid. I guess we are on the same side," he smirked and he fought the heartless off._

" _I guess we are," she said and fought too along side him._

_After things calmed down, the man walked up to her and shook her hand._

" _You are Sora's daughter but something seems to be a bit different. What's your name," he asked and both Kira and Luna stared at him skeptically._

" _Depends... who are you?" Luna answered, throwing the man off._

" _that dog just talked," he pointed and The two sighed._

" _She's not a dog she's a wolf and she's my best friend,' Kira stated glaring at him and he cleared his throat._

" _My apologies. My name is Leon. Now that you know my name. What is your name and why are you here," he asked and Kira looked at Luna who nodded her fluffy white head._

" _My name is Kira...this is Luna. We're here because we are searching for someone named Riku. My father sent me out to warn him about the dangers that are turning up," she said and Leon nodded his head._

" _I see. Come with me. I think we can help you out with giving you some information that we found out about this new threat," he said and Kira looked at Luna._

" _Let's not trust him until we find out what he is up to," Luna said in low voice and Kira nodded._

" _You got it. Let's follow him," Kira said and the two trotted to catch up with him._

_( in the lab )_

" _so what are those bug things called," Kira asked as she looked at some of the technology in the lab._

" _Oh so you have already encountered them huh? Their called seekers... their created by a scientist few years back. No one knows who or what his intentions were but we know he's out for information. The seekers were a tool to him. They basically attach themselves to a host until they get all the information about them that they needed," Leon said and Kira didn't say anything._

" _why would he do that? Who is this scientist? I'll try my best to figure all this out. Maybe this guy can tell me where I can find Riku... Hey do you know anyone that dresses in a black coat and uses a dark portal to travel with? I ran into him while I was in twilight town. He had white hair and looked like Riku," she said and Leon looked at her. _

" _you mean this guy," he questioned and brought up a picture on a computer screen._

" _exactly! That's who I'm talking about! When was this taken and where is the location," she asked and Leon looked at her._

" _It was taken outside the lab down in the trench. He looked very similar to Riku. So he may know something if you can catch him," he said and Kira nodded._

" _Okay. Luna we're on a man hunt now and we aren't leaving until we search every nook and cranny of this place," Kira said as they ran out of the lab and back into town._

" _Hey kid if you find him bring him here for questioning!" he called out and she waved him as she ran off._

" _I got it!" she called out and continued running._

"_okay man hunt starts now. Let's sweep this whole place then move to the trench," Kira said cracking her knuckle with a grin on her face._

" _got it," Luna said and they ran around the town looking behind building and asking the local about the guy in the black coat._

" _Have you seen a guy in a black coat with white hair running around here lately," Kira asked as she looked at a little old lady that worked the accessory shop._

" _Well the fella your talking about ran to the abandon castle. But it's very dangerous for a little girl like you," the little old lady said and Kira smiled kindly._

" _Oh don't worry ma'am, me and my friend here can take care of ourselves pretty well," Kira said smiling at Luna._

" _Thank you for telling me. Have a good day," she said as she walked away with a smile on her face._

" _you too deary, be careful," she said with a wave._

" _okay so we looked all over this place and found nothing so I guess we head over to that castle," Kira said as she stopped to rest._

" _are you feeling okay Kira?" Luna asked as she hoped into the bench next to her friend._

" _yeah just sore from the last world we went too that's all," she said rubbing her sore neck._

" _maybe we should rest before we go to the castle. You've already been through a lot," Luna asked as she licked a dirt mark from Kira's face._

" _we can't rest...well you can. If I rest then he might disappear and it would be a waste of time going there," Kira said as she wiped the spit off her face._

" _Kira you haven't rested. You took an hour nap before we arrived here. You need to rest and heal up. Who knows what we'll face when we get there. I don't want you passing out in battle," Luna pointed out " I can watch over you while you sleep but I can't really save you if you pass out on me in battle." she added and Kira sighed._

" _I'll be fine Luna," Kira said and Luna shook her head._

" _I hope you will be Kira. I don't want your parent to morn over your death or never see you again," Luna said and leaned against Kira's shoulder._

" _Whoa!" came from two creatures as they fell at the feet of Kira and Luna._

" _oh my gosh are you guys okay?" Kira asked as she looked down at the odd pair._

" _yes we're fine," a duck snapped as he pushed his companion off him._

" _well sorry for asking," Kira huffed and she crossed her legs, Luna just cocked her head to the side wondering what these creatures were._

" _hey it's Sora!" a dog looking guys cheered as he looked at Kira._

" _Sora?! You don't look that much different then the last time we saw you," the duck said and Luna shook her head._

" _She is the daughter of Sora," Luna pointed out and the pair looked at the teen in shock._

" _Kira?! Wow look how much you have grown!" the duck stated as he stretched her face out in a funny way._

" _Luna... a little help please," Kira pleaded as she was trying to push the duck away._

" _You two she doesn't remember you you guys. She was basically a newborn when she last saw you," Luna pointed out and the duck let her go._

" _Garsh you look a lot like your father Kira," the dog man said with a weird laugh._

" _um, how do you know my dad," Kira asked as she rubbed her cheeks._

" _We traveled with your father when he was your age... I'm Donald Duck," he said as he shook her hand._

" _the name's goofy," the other said as he took her other hand and shook it._

" _um do you mind if you let go of my hands please," she said and she sat back down and began rubbing her neck._

" _So why are you away from home Kira?" Donald asked as he watched the teen rubbed her neck._

" _dad sent me to give a letter to Riku. But right now I'm looking for a guy that might be at the castle over there," she said in a lazy tone._

" _are you okay? You look a bit down," goofy said bending over to look at her in the eyes._

" _just tired and sore," she said and Luna rolled her eyes._

" _I think she's a bit homesick if you ask me now that I look at her," Luna said and Kira looked at her._

" _Haha your funny Luna," she said and leaned on her hands._

" _hey don't frown Kira. It's okay to be homesick. But like what we told your father. Keep smiling!" goofy said wagging a finger at her and she looked at him from her hands." come on you have to smile Kira," Donald said making her smile by putting his finger on each side of her cheeks and pushed up. Kira glared at him and nipped at his fingers._

" _you don't have to be like that Kira. Just give a smile," Goofy said looking at her in a worried way._

_Kira looked away and thought about it._

" _like this," she said and made a funny face and they fell to the ground laughing. Luna chuckled to herself and licked Kira's cheek._

" _well I guess we should get going before that guy leaves again," Kira said as she stood up._

" _You guys tagging along?" Kira asked as she looked at Donald and Goofy._

" _Of course we're coming with you!" Donald said asked they followed Kira to the trench._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: meeting the mysterious guy**

-at the castle

" it's been a long time since we have been here," Donald said as he held onto his staff closer to his chest.

" yeah, last time we were here we were fighting Ansem and Riku," Goofy stated as he hid behind his shield.

" I remember my dad telling me stories about that. He said it was the hardest battle he had to face because he lost his best friend that day," she said walking backwards and Luna chuckled.

" you were always the one for his stories," she said with a smile and Kira looked at her " now turn back around before you trip."

Kira turned and they entered the the dark abandoned castle.

" I can't see a thing in here...(click)" Kira said and turned on a small flashlight.

" This place gives me the creeps," Goofy said and Kira looked at him.

" I can see why... so what even happened here, do you guys know?" Kira asked pointed the flashlight to a door.

" this is when we had to fight Riku and his darkness that over took him," Donald answered as they followed Kira to the door. Kira walked in first and pointed the light around to look where she was.

"hey look! There's a secret passage way over there," Kira said and started walking over to it but soon Luna grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her back. Kira fell down on the ground and looked at Luna.

" You really need to watch where your going Kira," Luna said and Kira looked ahead and saw that Luna had saved her from falling in a large hole in the ground.

" I got it. Thanks for the save Luna," Kira said with a smile and Luna shook her head and gave a small laugh.

' Your welcome Kira," she said and they walked around the hole as they were watching their footing.

They finally got the secret passage way and they walked up. They ended up in a rather large tower. Kira saw the mysterious guy sitting on the window ledge. She saw a few large heartless and seekers going after him and she decided to help him. The boy turned around and saw her fighting the heartless.

" It would be nice to have some more help please,' she snapped and the black coated figure jumped down and looked at her.

" Why are you following me around," he asked as she was fighting." I have some questions for you," she grunted as she thrust her Keyblade forward to knock some heartless back. The boy summon his Keyblade and a panther came out.

" Oh so your a Keyblade wielder too huh? That's good to know," she said and sliced her way to her friends.

" Don't trust her Kaji..." the boy's Keyblade spirit ( panther) suggested "at least not yet..."

" got it," Kaji said and he sliced his way to follow Kira. The panther pounced and clawed his way trying to watch his master's back.

" we aren't getting anywhere," Kira stated and Luna tackled a seeker down and ripped it to shreds. Soon without warning a large wave of dark energy filled the room and cleared the heartless and seekers from the room. Everyone's hair/fur flew everywhere until it calmed down. Kira looked at the boy and he held his head looking like he was ready to pass out.

" Hey you okay," she asked as she ran to him and held him up so he didn't fall to the ground. He groaned and she held onto him tighter.

" hey hang in there dude. We'll get you out of here," she said as she tried to straighten his posture but he soon shoved her away causing her to fall onto the ground. Luna jumped in front of her and the jumped in front of his master to protect him.

" I don't need help from the likes of you," he snapped and Luna growled.

" The least you could say is thank you for protecting your hind end from the heartless. Kira could have let you died if she didn't care," Luna yelled and the boy looked at her then at Kira.

" like I said... I don't need the help from the like of you... Animus, let's go," he commanded and the panther gave one last growl before he left through a portal.

" Hey wait a minute! I have a few questions to ask ya," Kira yelled as she got up and ran to the portal. But like in Twilight Town she was to late to catch him. She jumped but fell onto the ground on her belly.

" Damn it! He's gonna pay next time I find him and this time he's gonna answer me," Kira said as she slammed her fist on the ground in front of her.

" Well first let's head back to the gummi ship and think of a plan on where we may find him next," Luna said as she walked next to Kira and licked her cheek to wipe the dried blood off.

" I have an idea. Let's go to Master Yen Sid, he may be able to help," Donald suggested and Goofy laughed.

" Yeah, you might be right Donald," he chuckled and Kira sat up and Luna started washing her face.

" Who's...this master...Yen Sid you guys are talking about," Kira said as tried to dodge Luna's tongue.

" Master Sid is a very wise wizard that the king learns from. He might be able to help us with " this dilemma," Goofy laughed and Kira didn't answer cause of Luna's tongue washing her face.

"stop fussing Kira. I need to wash your face," Luna said and licked Kira's left closed eye.

Luna backed off and Kira started wiping her face.

" Okay so where do we find him," she asked as she stood up and pet Luna on the head.

" We can find him once we get onto that gummi ship of yours," Donald answered and she nodded.

" Well then let's get going. But first I have to tell Leon that I lost that guy," Kira said and they all nodded.

" Alrighty let's go," Goofy laughed and they began walking back to the trench where they had to fight their way though back to Radiate Garden.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: _visit to master Yen Sid and the clean up_**

_Once the group told Leon their findings they headed off to Kira's gummi ship._

" _Hey this is our old gummi ship we use to travel in," Goofy stated as he took the co-pilot seat._

" _I know dad said you guys left it on destiny island when you left with the king," Kira said before Donald took the other pilot seat._

" _I remember. I'll drive and Kira you sit there and hang on," he started the ship up._

" _You sure you remember how to drive Donald," Kira questioned as she tightened her seat belt and Luna disappeared into her Keyblade._

" _Of course I do!" he said and they sped off to their next destination._

" _We're gonna die!" Kira thought as she death gripped her seat._

_-at yen Sid's house _

" _LAND!" Kira cried as she flopped on the ground and kissed it._

" _I'm not that bad of a driver," Donald huffed as he crossed his arms._

" _are you kidding me?! You drive like a maniac," Kira pointed out and Goofy snickered._

" _Why are you laughing Goofy?" Donald asked whipping around to face Goofy._

" _She has a point Donald," he said in defense and he just pouted._

" _Sorry Donald. It's true though," Kira said with a giggle as they walked up to the door. She gave the door a few good knocks before it opened on it's own. Donald and Goofy walked in and Kira followed after. Luna came out of her Keyblade and walked next to Kira._

" _I hope this Master Yen Sid can helps us. At least give us a clue where we should go next," Luna said as they climbed the staircase to the top floor._

" _I hope so to Kira. Let's pay our respects to him once we see him. Like your father says. Be on your best behavior when meeting someone of high importance," she quoted and Kira nodded._

" _I know Luna... Just hope he doesn't turn our questions down," Kira said quietly and they continued their way to the top floor._

_After about a half hour of climbing and fighting the heartless/seekers the group made it safely to the room. With a knock they entered._

" _Donald. Goofy. Kira and Luna I have been expecting you for some time now," the old man said folding his hands together and looking at the group._

" _We apologize sir for the wait. We were busy looking for Kira," Donald said bowing respectfully to the master. Kira didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and bowed with Goofy and Luna_

" _I know why you have come... Is there any questions I may answer," he asked smoothly and Kira stood straight._

" _I do sir... um I have seen this boy in a black coat in the worlds I have visited so far. Do you mind telling me who he is?" she asked and he shook his head._

" _I'm sorry but no. that is for you to find out on your own, but I can say this. He will be taking in part of your journey young one. You have far to learn of your responsibilities as a Keyblade wielder," he said and she nodded her head._

" _Do you know where I can find my father's friend Riku? Or at least give me a clue on where to look," she asked with sincerity._

" _yes, you will be able to find him in a lab on a world you have not yet see. But this lab is within a lab on a world that you have visited. But tread cautious, there is darkness wherever you go my dear. You will have to find the light in order to find the entrance," he said and Kira couldn't figure out what he was saying._

" _A lab withing a lab on a world I have already visited... I have to search better the next time I have to re-visit a world for more clues," she said to herself quietly._

" now then, do you have anymore questions I may answer?" he asked and she shook her head.

" _anyone?" he said looking at Donald and Goofy and they shook their heads._

" _good now then, why don't we clean ourselves up a bit... Go through those doors and you will find three fairies that with tend to you needs," he said as he pointed at a double door. Kira walked over, knocked and entered the room. __Flora, Fauna and Merryweather turned and greeted them._

" _Oh well if it isn't Donald and goofy! And they brought some friends," Flora said as she came towards them._

" _Oh my and look how filthy they all are. We're just gonna have to fix that," Fauna said as she took Kira's hand and took her over near a curtain where a tub and a cloths rack stood._

" _I'm not taking a bath in here!" Kira said and before she knew it she was in the tub being scrubbed down by brushes and rags._

" _Well you need a bath Kira. You haven't bathed since we left," Luna laughed and soon she was picked off the ground and placed in a tub and was being scrubbed down._

" _You both need a bath. I can't just poof you clean like I normally would." Fauna said as she closed the curtain to give the girls some privacy._

" _They will both be done soon. Now what to do with these clothes," Fauna said carrying Kira's cloths. Donald and Goofy blushed as they saw her cloths being taken away from her._

" _please don't change them colors. I remember my dad telling me that you guys fight over who's color looks better," Kira called out and the girl giggled._

" _oh we won't dear," Merryweather said and poof her cloths clean and mended and shoes polished._

_After the messy bath, Kira poked her head through and asked for her cloths._

" _Here you are dear. Nice and clean for you," Flora said handing her the neatly folded cloths._

" _Thank you, sorry for complaining by the way. I never really took an actual bath cause I swam all the time back home I was practically taking a bathing then," she said as she got her cloths on. Once dressed she walked out and lead to the mirror where Merryweather brushed her hair." Hey these cloths feel different," Kira pointed out as she felt the material of her dress._

" _well we did do something to it to help you on your journey," Flora said as she poof Luna dry._

" _Like what?" Kira asked and Fauna giggled._

" _We gave you a power boost while you were bathing," Fauna said and Kira stood up and whipped her hair around and had it go back to it normal form._

" _Your just gonna have to find out for yourself dear," Merryweather said wagging her finger at the teen._

" _It something that will be very useful on your journey as well as your friend's here," she said motioning towards Luna._

" _Then maybe we can practice it before we leave Luna!" Kira said and Luna shook her body making her white fur fluff up._

" _I don't mind," she said Kira looked at the fairies._

" _Thank you for cleaning us up and thank you for the new powers," she said giving them a small bow and smile._

" _You are welcome dear. Now you lot have a journey to be heading off too," Flora said as she shooed the group out the door._

" _thanks again," Donald said as he was the last to be booted out of the room._

" _Are you all set to be going on your journey," Yen Sid asked and the group lined up in front of him._

" _yes sir. Thank you for what you have done for us," Kira said with a bow. Goofy and Donald looked at each other and snickered._

" _Why are you two laughing? Can't I give my respect without being laughed at," Kira snapped and they looked at her and snapped back to their normal attitudes...well Donald any ways._

" _Now go, You have worlds to save from the darkness as your father once did before you," he said as he opened the door magically. The four started to leave but before Kira left Sid called her._

" _Kira... Be aware of the darkness. Do not fall into it as you father once did," he warned and she nodded her head._

" _Yes sir," she answered and closed the door behind her._

_The four walked back down the never ending staircase, fighting their way down as they did on the way up._

_Once outside Kira ran out to the grass and faced Luna._

" _hey let's see this new power we got Luna," Kira chirped and Luna chuckled._

" _Okay, I don't mind for a quick lesson," she said and pounced on Kira. A white flash blinded the group not knowing what had happened. Once light disappeared Luna was no where to be found. Donald and Goofy looked around and saw Kira in a bush._

" _Kira are you okay," goofy called out as he ran over to the bush that had the feet sticking out._

" _Yeah I'm fine. Where's Luna?" Kira asked as she sat up. Goofy chuckled and Donald fell to the floor._

" _What?" Kira questioned and she looked in Goofy's shield and saw her reflection._

" _OH MY GOD! I'm a dog," Kira said as she dropped the shield on the ground and fell down and sat down._

" _Luna where are you?!" Kira called out and she heard a chuckle in her head._

" _Kira I'm in your mind. No need to be scared I already know what to do. It seems our new power allows us to combine together our powers into being stronger closer as one," Luna said Kira sighed. She looked at her reflection again and saw that she had White wolf ears, gold eyes that looked like a wolf's eyes and fangs, she looked down and saw a fluffy tail behind her, she looked at her hands and saw that she had claws._

" _Hey we look pretty good together Luna," Kira stated and Luna was able to jump out of her body and land in front of her making Kira go back to her normal form._

" _I think so to, I also think this is a very useful tool as well during combat," she said and Kira nodded her head._

" _Oh yeah. Just wait until mom and dad see this. They are going to freak when they find out," Kira squealed and Luna chuckled." I think she's the most powerful in the group Donald," Goofy stated as he scratched his cheek._

" _We'll see about that. Now come on you guys we have some saving to do," Donald said and they all ran to the ship, Luna disappeared into Kira Keyblade as they boarded the ship. _

"_okay where to first," Donald said as he looked at the GPS._

" _Hey how about we go there?!" Kira said pointing at a world that read : Cocoon City._

" _I don't know...it looks kind of dangerous," he said as he search for another "safer" world to visit._

_Kira looked at Goofy in a "really? Did he just say that". Goofy shrugged and Kira looked back at Donald._

" _Donald we're going to worlds that are dangerous. What make this world so different. Besides That guy maybe on there and I want to look," Kira said looking at him and he sighed._

" _You have a point... Oh fine we'll go there," he said as he took the wheel._

" _Awesome! I knew you would see it my way," Kira said with a smirk on her face and they headed off to the world, Cocoon City._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**aving the first world and catching the kitty!.**

The team landed on the new world and saw that it was in the middle of a war. It was futuristic looking with vehicles flying at high speeds and were shooting at each other.

" see I told you this place looked dangerous," Donald stated and Kira ignored his as she was in amazement at everything.

" this place is huge," she said and she saw a gun fire at her.

" Whoa!" she yelped and they all hid behind a large container.

" that was a close one," she said to herself and peeked out from her place a gun shot at her again almost hitting it's mark.

" Man do they know talking is the answer instead of fighting," she said and she jumped behind other ruined box. She knew she wouldn't be able to land a hit on the heartless shooting at her so she looked around and saw a futuristic gun sitting on the ground.

" Donald! Cover me! I'm going to weaken their defenses!" she called out and she started shooting at the heartless that were controlling the soldiers. She merged with Luna and and did an aerial drive in to the stronghold of the heartless and wiped them within seconds. She patted her hands off with get the dirt off and turned to Donald and Goofy.

" Coast is clear!" she called out and waved them over. Once the two caught up they took off running to the next fight that was occurring ahead. A man stood behind a box clenching a gun to his chest. Kira ran next to him and leaned.

" What's going on here," she asked and the man looked at her. He had green eyes, blonde hair that was covered with a black hat, he wore a trench coat that reached the ground, a pair of tan cargo pants, a blue tank top and a light blue sash.

" What the hell are you?!" he called over his shoulders as the wolf half human growled.

" I"m a human with special powers buddy. Now tell me what is going on!" the Luna side came out as KiraThe team landed on the new world and saw that it was in the middle of a war. It was futuristic looking with vehicles flying at high speeds and were shooting at each other.

" see I told you this place looked dangerous," Donald stated and Kira ignored his as she was in amazement at everything.

" this place is huge," she said and she saw a gun fire at her.

" Whoa!" she yelped and they all hid behind a large container.

" that was a close one," she said to herself and peeked out from her place a gun shot at her again almost hitting it's mark.

" Man do they know talking is the answer instead of fighting," she said and she jumped behind other ruined box. She knew she wouldn't be able to land a hit on the heartless shooting at her so she looked around and saw a futuristic gun sitting on the ground.

" Donald! Cover me! I'm going to weaken their defenses!" she called out and she started shooting at the heartless that were controlling the soldiers. She merged with Luna and and did an aerial drive in to the stronghold of the heartless and wiped them within seconds. She patted her hands off with get the dirt off and turned to Donald and Goofy.

" Coast is clear!" she called out and waved them over. Once the two caught up they took off running to the next fight that was occurring ahead. A man stood behind a box clenching a gun to his chest. Kira ran next to him and leaned.

" What's going on here," she asked and the man looked at her. He had green eyes, blonde hair that was covered with a black hat, he wore a trench coat that reached the ground, a pair of tan cargo pants, a blue tank top and a light blue sash.

" What the hell are you?!" he called over his shoulders as the wolf half human growled.

" I"m a human with special powers buddy. Now tell me what is going on!" the Luna side came out as Kira bared her fangs.

" What does it look like kid. We're in the middle of a war," he called out then leaned back against their cover.

" I see... Then just to let you know these aren't normal soldiers you are facing. They are being controlled by the heartless and by the looks of it. The seekers are everywhere sucking off information," Kira said as she knelt down and look how many they were fighting.

" I can take them on but you guys are gonna have to cover me," she said looking up at the blonde and he pulled her back and pushed her against the wall.

" There is no way I'm sending a weak little kid like you to kill yourself," he said and she said pried his hands off her jacket.

" I'm far more powerful then I look. Now if you don't mind if you want to stay back here and waste ammo fine or I could move in and take them out before you run out of bullets in that pea shooter of yours," she said looking at the man and he groaned.

" Fine,but if you get killed it's your fault," he said and he let her move in his place.

" deal, now I need you, your friend over there to cover me. Donald Goofy you can follow behind if something happens to us," Kira said and the man laughed.

" You know. For a kid like you. You know a lot about a battle strategy," he said and she chuckled.

" Trust me this isn't the real me talking to you. My Keyblade is doing all the talking I'm just fighting," she said and peeked around the corner.

" Okay we'll move in three! Two! One! Go!," she called out and ran out and towards that barricade. Kira was faster then the rest so she was almost to the barricade.

" Man I never thought a kid could out run me and beat me to all the fighting," the man said as he jumped into the fight with Kira. After the fight with lasted a few minutes the group and what was left to the older man's squad sat down and took a break from the fighting. Donald tended to the injured along with Goofy. Kira and the leader of the squad sat in front of each other and talked.

" so what's your name kid," he asked and she smiled. Before she answered Luna jumped out of Kira making Kira turn back to her normal form.

" My name is Kira and this is my Keyblade/ Best friend Luna," Kira answered as Luna laid down next her Kira and shut her eyes.

" Wow... So what is a Keyblade anyways I never heard of such a weapon," he stated and Kira chuckled.

" Maybe first I should know you name so I can call you by it," she smiled and the man laughed.

" Oh yeah, my name is Snow nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

" Nice to meet you. Anyways to answer your question. A Keyblade is a weapon to erase darkness from worlds. Those creatures that we had fought not to long ago those were what you would call a heartless, which means they will go after anything that has light inside of them and try to extinguish it by taking over or taking a heart away from whoever his their target. And the bug looking things are called seekers... they basically will attach themselves to you and suck all the information they can get out of you or anything. I was told that a scientist is the one responsible for creating them. I must look for him and take care of things before they get too out of hand. I also have to look for my dad's Friend that I must deliver a letter to, and also find a boy my age. I think he might be here actually. Have you seen a guy my age, wearing a black coat? He has white hair to," Kira listed and Snow scratched his head thinking about it. He was just about to answer until Goofy called out.

" Kira! Look it's that same fella from Radiant Garden! The one the shoved you to the ground," he said and Kira stood and looked where Goofy was pointing.

" Your right! Luna let's get going," she said and she took off running.

" You guys chase him. I'll meet you up ahead," she said and jumped to the top of some crates until she was past the guy in the black coat. She jumped down and waited for him to pass her. She waited with a pipe in hand. She heard footsteps come closer and she swung. Clothes lining her target Luna and Kira merged together and pined the guy to the ground.

" Your not going to get away that easy," she growled and he merge with his Keyblade. The two began clawing, biting, kicking, growling and rolling around on the ground. They stood and Snow came to separate them but he was a tad to late because the two were getting close to the railing which under the current bridge they were fighting on another was located a few feet under.

" If they fall they may kill themselves," Snow said to himself but he was too late. Kira tackled the panther looking boy and they went over the edge and plunged to the next bridge.

" Kira! Where are you going?!" Donald yelled but she didn't hear him.

" We have to catch up to them before they seriously get hurt," Goofy said in a worried tone.

" I can help with that come on," Snow said and they ran over to a hover craft that look more like a motorcycle with one big wheel that it drove with.

( With Kira and the Mysterious teen)

Once the two fell off the ledge Kira and the panther guy fell onto an aircraft that was being handled by a man with dark skin, an Afro that nested a small bird. The woman with soft thin looking hair who looked more like a soldier and more professional then the man did. The man jumped out of the way as Kira and the mysterious teen continued they vicious fight.

" What the hell are these things?!" the man said as he stumbled backwards.

" Your going to pay what you did to me back in Radiant Garden. I was only trying to help you. The least you could have done was come nicely and answer my questions. Instead of pushing me to the ground almost falling over yourself in the process and not give me one ounce of gratitude for saving your hind end from the heartless," Kira hissed as she tackled him to the ground.

" I would have been able to take care of it myself mutt. I don't need help from the likes of you," he said and kicked her off and tried escaping but was caught by the ankle and thrown on the ground like he was a rag doll.

He sat on the ground wondering what the heck hit him and Kira looked down at him.

" now that I have you where I want you your going to answer a few things for me," she said and she grabbed his jacket and pulled him up then punched him in the gut causing him to lose his breath.

" Wow wait a minute, this guys didn't need to deserve that," the man said as he tried to walk up to Kira. Kira glared at him and said, " Stay out of this."

" Kira you caught him finally," Goofy called out as he and Donald where dropped off by Snow.

" thanks Snow!" the two called out and he just waved good bye and headed back to his crew.

" See ya around," he called back and disappeared.

" Now your gonna have to answer our questions," Donald said and the guy hissed at him. Donald squeaked and hid behind Goofy who hid behind his shield.

" What is your name? And Why do you look like my father's friend Riku," she asked and he gasped he practically tackled her to the ground but instead they both shot for each others collars.

" How does a mutt like you know that name? Who are you?!" he said and shook her on each questions asked." Well how about we settle this as young adults and change back to our normal forms and have a "polite" conversation," Kira said and the guys shook her slightly but then he released her and she released him as well.

" Fine on three. One," he counted as they back away from each other.

" Two," Kira said in a low voice.

" Three," they said in sync and both Luna and the mysterious guy's Panther came out and the two held their Keyblades at each other.

" I'll go first for introductions. I'm Kira that's Donald, Goofy and Luna. I'm searching for a guy by the name of Riku because my father is an old friend of his and he wanted to warn him about the darkness and danger the worlds have become. Now you go next," she said and he glared at her.

" My name is Kaji. This is Animus. The name you are searching for is my good for nothing father. I'm looking for him and I will make him pay for what he did to me and my mother," he said in a dark tone as he tightened his grip on the Keyblade.

" Then I think we can help each other with this. I'll help you if you agree to help me. No more fighting between us anymore," she said and made her Keyblade disappear. Kaji stared at her then at Animus. Animus looked at him and walked over to somewhere private to talk.

" Kaji, are you going to trust her on that agreement? She could be faking this," Animus said looking up at his master.

" Well I need to settle something with father... But what she said was fair. If we help her then she'll help us since we are looking for the same person... I'll go with my gut and go with her but I'm not trust her so fast," Kaji said then Animus peeked over at the group who was talking.

" Kira are you sure we can trust him? I mean the way he looks and fights it makes him look untrusted and could turn on you in the matter of minutes," Donald whispered and Kira shook her head.

" He needs help. As my father always said: "You must do what you can to save everyone from darkness. It doesn't matter how far a person has fallen, You can always help them and bring them to the light". I didn't understand what he meant but now I think I know, not for sure but I'm getting an idea what he said. I was only a little kid when he told me that but I never forgot it. I think if he is willing to come with us I'm sure we can help him you somehow. He seems to me that he has a lot of daddy issue and trusting issues that need to be dealt with or at least talked about. But until he feels comfortable around us he doesn't have to talk to us," Kira said and looked at Kaji who was then walking towards them.

" You swear that you will not betray us?" he asked and Kira held her pinky out.

" I pinky swear. I never go back on my words. I swear to help you in exchange for your help as well," she said and he looked down at her small finger then at her in the eyes.

"Fine," he said and hooked his pinky around her small one.

" Okay then... now that we have our differences settled let's save this world from darkness shall we," Kira said and then looked at the man who was shocked on the ground.

" Hey sorry about earlier. If you would have gotten in the middle of our fight you probably be dead," Kira said and held her hand out to him. Kaji shook his head and looked away.

" okay just don't do that again around me," he said shakily and Kira chuckled.

" I can't promise that," she said and let go of his hand.

" Where is this thing going," she asked as she walked up to the woman with pink hair. She looked at her and said nothing.

" Fine if you answer me then I'll ask your friend," she said as she started to walk away.

" He's not my friend," the woman said in a cold tone and Kira looked at her.

" Ah you do talk. That's good," she said and the woman glared coldly at her.

" I guess we'll wait to see where we are going," Kira said and sat on the ground next to Luna.

" Um Kira! I think we have a heartless coming," Goofy said and Kira looked in the direction Goofy was pointing. Kira jumped to her feet as she saw a huge heartless wearing a body suit of armor with a scythe as a weapon.

" I've seen big heartless before but that thing is huge!" Kaji said as the heartless swooped down just missing Kaji and Kira's heads." Great," the pink haired woman sighed in an irritated way and walked over to the group to help fight it. The fight went on for a long time and by the time they got to their destination they finally put the heartless out of it's misery. Kira sighed and made her Keyblade disappear as Luna refuses to go in it only when she is wore out to a point where she can't walk. Kira looked over at the group and saw Kaji who had a Seeker on him.

" Kaji don't move you have a seeker on you," Kira said as she walked over to him and tried to pull it off of his back.

" Man it's really stuck on you," she said as she struggled to take it off.

" Hey grab on to him so I can yank it off," she said as the man grabbed on to Kaji's wrists and Kira pulled back. She gave the seeker a few more pulls but it refused to get off.

" I think I need some help to pulling," Kira said looking at her friends. They all line up behind her and grabbed each other by the waist.

" Alright. One, two , three," she counted and they all pulled. The seeker finally came off. Like dominoes they group fell on to the ground. The seeker went flying out of Kira's hand and then came back to attack her. The woman with pink hair killed it and glared down at her.

" T-thanks for that," Kira said as she looked up at her but the woman never responded to her.

Kira sat up and watched as the woman walked away to the controls again.

" Man who put the stuck up her butt," Kira asked quietly and the man laughed.

" I don't know. What are your names anyways," he asked as he helped Kaji off the ground.

" I'm Kira, that's Goofy, Donald, Luna, Kaji, and his panther which I don't know his name," Kira said with a smile and Kaji sighed.

" His name is Animus. He doesn't talk to anyone else but me just so you know," Kaji answered and turned around.

" okay then," Kira said and looked up at the dark skinned man " What's your name may I ask."

" Sazh...Sazh Katzroy," he answered and he shook her hand." It's nice to meet you," she smiled and flopped on the ground. Luna flopped on top of her.

" Hi Luna, you tired too?" Kira asked as she looked at the wolf that laid on top of her. Luna waged her tail and licked Kira's face.

" Luna! That's not fair your heavier then me," Kira laughed as Luna continued to lick and sniff her face.

" So. You've been working to hard. You need to smile for a little bit," Luna chuckled and sniffed Kira's neck tickling her. Kira laughed and kicked around as Luna continued to play with her. During the play Kaji watched her laugh and try to escape Luna's tongue.

" Luna get off me! Luna stop that tickles," Kira laughed as she was squishing Luna's face forward and backwards.

" oh look at those pretty white teeth of yours," Kira laughed as she pushed Luna's cheeks up to reveal her fangs.

" put my cheeks down you goof ball," Luna said as her cheeks were still pushed up.

" I will if you get off me," Kira said and Luna backed off.

Kira sat up and laughed with the others. Kaji never really saw a girl bond so well with her Keyblade spirit. He looked at Animus and stroked his big head. Animus purred loudly and he cracked a smile.

" You know these guys don't look so bad Animus. Maybe we should lighten up a bit around them," Kaji said as he bent down to his Keyblade spirit and sat in front of him with his legs crossed.

" It would be nice to smile or laugh once in a while," he said and laid across Kaji's lap.

" Man you put on some pounds Animus," Kaji said and Animus sighed._" Well the last time I laid on your lap was when we were younger," Animus said looking up at Kaji who had a smile._

" _I miss being happy..." he sighed as he remembered when he met Animus..._

_( Kaji age 8)_

_Little Kaji was playing in the backyard of his home and heard a bush rustle. He looked up and blew the long white hair out of his face. He was curious but soon he heard a small meow come from the bush._

" _huh?" he questioned as he tilted his head to the right. He stood up and walked over to the bushes and saw a large black "kitten" in the bush. He smiled and helped the poor kitty out of the bush and set him on the ground._

" _Your a big kitty," he said and the black "kitten" mewed at him and started to purred. _

" _Do you have a name?" Kaji asked and the kitten nodded._

" _Yeah, My name is Animus. And your my new master Kaji," the kitten said in a scratchy voice._

" _Hey you know my name already! So does that make us friends?" he asked and the kitten nodded._

" _You bet! Just to let you know I haven't aged in years until I found you Kaji. Just to let you know I'm what you would call a Keyblade spirit. And you are gonna be my Keyblade master," Animus said showing his toothy smile._

" _hey do you want to play?" Kaji asked with a smile and Animus laughed._

" _of course I want to play. Tag your it!" he said as he hit Kaji lightly on the arm with his paw and ran away._

_Riku (age 33) sat at the kitchen table as he was writing a few reports he was working on while his wife was making dinner. He looked up and looked at the back door and listened for his son's laughter. Once he heard it he put his pencil down and stood up._

" _I wonder why Kaji is laughing," he said to himself as he walked over to the back door and only to see Kaji chasing an over sized cat._

" _Kaji, what are you doing with that beast," Riku said as he picked his son off the ground and into his arms._

" _But dad his not going to hurt me. He's my new friend," he said and Riku looked over at the cat._

" _It's true, I'm a Keyblade spirit and I found my master. I didn't mean to scare you. We were only playing tag. I wasn't going to hurt him or anything," Animus said looking up at the man and Riku looked at animus then at his son._

" _Well all be, I see you inherited my ability to wield a Keyblade. You won't be able to summon it at such a young age but it's nice to know your gonna be one," Riku chuckled._

" _I'll explain this to your mother Kaji. In the mean time stay out of trouble and don't hurt each other," Riku said as he put his son back on the ground._

" _We won't," they said in sync and Kaji tagged Animus on the shoulder "your it!" he called out and he ran away._

" _Hey that's not fair I wasn't paying attention!" Animus called out and ran after Kaji._

_Riku rubbed the back of his neck and watch his son have a blast playing with his new friend. With a chuckled he turned and headed back into the house still smiling._

" _What is Kaji up to Riku?" his wife asked as she dried her hands off." hm? Oh we have a new member of the family," he said as he walked over to his wife._

" _Oh is that so? And who is this new member may I ask," she smiled and Riku kissed her lightly._

" _Remember when I told you I was a Keyblade master when we were dating," Riku started and his wife nodded her head._

" _Yes I remember. What of it?" she asked and he chuckled._

" _Well it seems to me that Kaji has that same ability and that the Keyblade is starting to form into creatures. Take a look but don't freak out. I just dealt with it," he said and lead his wife over to the back door and she saw Kaji chasing Animus around._

" _Riku! That's a panther cub! He's gonna get himself killed!" she said as she was about to opened the door and save her son from the cub._

" _OH where you going. That cub isn't going to hurt him. He told me that he has no intention on hurting our son. But that little cub is going to be Kaji's greatest friend," Riku said with a smile and she sighed._

" _Okay but if our son comes up missing that cub is going to pay," she threatened._

" _I'm sure Animus will watch over him well," Riku said as his wife walked away and he stared out to the yard and watched as his son was laughing and playing with his new friend Animus._

_(end of flashback )" We did have a lot of fun together even though I was getting bigger then you as time passed on," Animus said as he nudged his head against Kaji's cheek._

" _yeah you did but your still my little kitty," Kaji said as he scratched behind his round fluffy ears. The carrier stopped and everyone started getting off._

" _You guys tagging along?" Sazh asked as they group got off and followed him and the pink hair woman off._

" _I guess. We won't get in the way or anything and if we slow you down then forget about us," Kira said as she walked next to Sazh._

" _You got it kiddo," he said and they hurried to catch up with the woman._

" _So what are you guys looking for?" Sazh asked as he walked backwards to face the group._

" _well were looking for the keyhole to this world so we can lock the darkness from it," Donald answered and Sazh tripped over. The group laughed except for Kaji and Animus._

" _come on, stop falling behind," the pink haired girl called out as she quickened her pace. The group sped up and followed her close behind._

" _So what's this girls name Sazh," Kira whispered and he looked down at her._

" _I think her name is Lightning," he answered and she nodded her head._

" _Okay thanks for telling me," she said and kept quiet._

" _We're almost there," Lightning called over her shoulder and they hurried to a temple looking building. But before they could reach the door. Snow came out carrying a girl that looked a little bit smaller and younger then Lightning in his arms. _

" _Serah," Lightning gasped as Snow set the girl gently on the ground." Lightning... your here..." the girl said in a very weak tone._

" _I'm here don't worry I'm right here Serah. Is there something I can do for you," Lightning asked as she held onto her sister's hand._

" _no, but sister... you can stop this... you have to stop Cocoon from falling," Serah whispered and she looked at Snow who had tears forming in his eyes._

" _Snow, don't cry. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a little bit K?" she smiled and he smiled back._

" _Of course babe. I'll be here waiting until you wake up," he said and she smiled gently. She soon closed her eyes and she was then floating in the air but not long after she turned into a crystallized statue._

" _how sad..." Kira whispered as she let her bangs cover her eyes as she cried a little bit._

" _I'll never know what it is like to lose a loved one but I can imagine the pain it leaves behind when they do leave," Kira said in a very quiet yet audible tone. Kaji looked at her and that told him that she had a very caring heart that feels for others pain instead her own. Animus came out of Kaji's Keyblade and looked at his master._

" _Are you alright Kaji," he asked and Kaji nodded._

" _I'm fine Animus," he said quietly and continued to looking at Kira. He dug in his pocket of his coat and he found a napkin he had saved from his dinner a few nights ago. He walked over to Kira and handed it to her._

" _I don't like see other people cry," he said and walked away before Kira could say anything in return. She gave him a smile and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He just nodded and looked away before he started to tear up._

"_come on... We have to finish this. My sister wouldn't want us to stand around here crying. We need to finish what she started once her mission was complete," Lightning said in a low tone and she walked into the temple. Everyone gave Serah one last look before following Lightning into the temple. Kira was quiet as they followed her into the darkness of temple. Lights soon lit up slightly only enough to see where you were going. They group stopped and they faced a machine like being that looked like it was turned off._

"_something doesn't feel right in here," Luna said as she looked up at Kira._

" _Your right there Luna," Kira agreed as they stood before the machine._

_The doors slammed shut and they were locked in._

"_what's going on," Donald said as he held onto his staff._

" _It looks to me like we're trapped Donald," Goofy said and the machine turned on._

" _You can not escape me now," it said and everyone got into fighting stances. About an hour and a half later the group was having trouble trying to defeat the heartless machine. Kira and Kaji were knelling on the ground panting._

" _Any bright ideas?" Kaji asked and their spirits went back into their Keyblades. Kira said nothing but looked at the machine and noticed their was a Keyhole on it's back._

" _There! That must be the Keyhole to this place. If we can lock it maybe we'll be able to take this thing down," Kira said as she pointed to the Keyhole._

" _sounds good. Let's go," he said and grabbed her hand and the ran around dodging the machine's attacks._

" _You know how to lock this," she asked as she and Kaji were dodging the saw looking blades._

" _No idea," he said but he pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and so did Kira._

" _Please work," Kira said and soon a ball of light was charging on both of the teen's Keyblade. A beam of light shot out of the blades and hit it's mark on the back of the machine. The heartless self destructed it self and it was dead._

" _It worked!" Kira cheered and Kaji smirked._

" _It was your idea," he said and looked at her and she smiled at him._

" _Well I guess thank you for helping... but now I think we have to go back to the other world and find the Keyholes to. I didn't find them the last time I was there," Kira said and she looked at her friends who were tending to their injuries._

" _We'll most likely stop by again," he said and looked down at her._

" _okay. Come one we have to help these guys," Kira said but there was a rumble and the door opened._

" _We have to get out of here!" Lightning called out as she stood up along with Snow, Donald and Goofy. The group ran out of the temple and outside. Where would we go this place is falling as we move!" Kira called out and Kaji made a portal." We'll go through here," Kaji said as he had his hand held up to the portal._

" _You guys want to come with us!" Kira called out but they were already gone._

" _Don't worry about them they know more of this place then we do now come on before the portal closes!" Kaji said as Donald and Goofy ran through._

" _alright coming," she said and she ran passed him and he followed. They soon were in the gummi ship and the portal closed._

" _Thanks back there Kaji," Kira panted and she sat in her seat._

" _Yeah thanks there we owe ya one," Goofy said with a smile and Donald nodded his head._

" _Alright where do we go next," Donald said as he sat in the driver seat._

" _I don't know... hey what about Disney Castle!" Kira suggested as she pointed to the world._

" _Yeah! We should see if king Mickey would like to meet Kira and see if he has any information about Riku," Goofy said looking at Donald and he nodded._

" _okay buckle up everyone," he said and started the ship up and sped away from Cocoon City._


End file.
